


maybe i’m the fool talking to the moon

by SuchCringeJay



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ateez 3rd win !!!, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, It gets happier, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, This IS Fluff I Swear, i love woosan so much, in honor of ateez third win, it just has an angsty back story, san is a ceo btw, san is the savior, san is the sun, sun and moon, woosan babies, woosan in love, wooyoung is kind of a downer, wooyoung is the moon, wooyoung is tired, wooyoung wanted to find his home, wooyoungs really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchCringeJay/pseuds/SuchCringeJay
Summary: “.. without you.. the world would be so dull..”and i was so wrapped up in sadness, and ready to give up, when you came into my life.you waltzed in and made everything okay.you helped the moon find a companion again..
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	maybe i’m the fool talking to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t fully angst, there’s a build up. i wrote this in two hours, i wrote and beta read it, so please enjoy this, it’s the first fic i publish since my writers block!! this is also in honor of ateez’s third win!! <3

_twenty five days_

maybe it was his own fault. he let his ego get too big. he drove the love of his life away, unintentionally. maybe it was his fault for never giving him the dates he wanted. maybe what drove him away was the fact that he couldn't keep a relationship. maybe everything is his fault, this pain.. this fear of someone getting too close to him. it hurt all too much.

but he couldn’t do anything, he was constrained to his own thoughts, tied down to his emotions. suffocating in his own mind, and no one even noticed. no one noticed the pain in his eyes as he tried going on with his daily life. how much it hurt to live like everything’s okay.

_**he just wanted someone to care** _

_seven months_

they were agonizing. the days he spent moping around in his room, was him laying around his room hoping there would be some kind of miracle from above that would suddenly make him a better person if he was in a certain spot at the right time. he’d suddenly become someone who could commit to a relationship and not be afraid to say something or do something wrong and be so afraid that everything would go down in flames.

it hurt so much just thinking about why he had done it, and it hurt not knowing what to do in that certain situation. it was also terrifying, terrifying to see how he could hurt someone by being afraid of himself. but he couldn’t help it..

**_he was tired.._ **

_3 hours_

keeping track of time didn't help his mental state. every day his walls crumbled more, vulnerable to anything and everything. he's learned that his heart shatters each time he wakes up in the morning, like he can hear it shatter like it was glass.. like paper thin glass that could break after a small bump or a single flick. he's learned that while being cooped up in his small room, his friends were out having the time of their lives, partying..

he could run away and they wouldn't notice, pack up his shit in the middle of the night and leave a note saying he was sorry, sorry he couldn’t stay in a house with people who could care less about him.

**_maybe he might just leave_ **

_47 minutes_

his patience was running thin as his best friend was talking about his boy problems. as if nothing was wrong, as if he was just the one overreacting. maybe he just wanted support from someone who wasn't his online friend. but even then, no one would care. so he ran away.

he packed up his things threw them in his car (he didn't have much) and ran away from that shared household. he drove to god knows where, in was the middle of the night, having no place to stay, and no one to tell him everything is gonna be alright, to tell him he's okay, and what he's feeling is okay. he just needed someone to understand. all he could do was sleep in his car and cry with the tears he had left in him. the tears he had hoped wouldn’t escape.

**_where was his escape?_ **

_8.. 9.. 10 seconds and counting_

no calls from the house, no calls from his friends trying to check in on him, but he expected it. the 6 'friends' he lived with we're probably hungover or still drunk out of their minds. but wooyoung didn't care. he would've care if his friends even bothered to open the door to see an empty wooyoung-less room. but they didn't. they didn't see how broken wooyoung really was, or how much wooyoung couldn't stand to see everyone happy while he sat and suffered.

maybe this was a good thing. a good time to run away from the problem he's been running from since the beginning. he wasn’t gonna lie it stung. leaving behind a 7 year friendship with all of the boys. but did they really even notice wooyoung was gone?

_**maybe they really didn’t care** _

_time is a construct, one that i cannot bear to believe_

he stood on a bridge. the one his mom took him to when he was a kid. he loved how the stars looked from where he stood, he loved how beautiful the moon always managed to look even if it felt san sometimes. he loved the moon, the moon is what he trusted, the moon brought him joy and comfort in this small and cruel world. he always wondered if the moon go lonely up there.

maybe he'll wish upon a star, maybe he’ll wish the moon had a companion, maybe he'll wish that his friends would care, or he could at least find someone that would care and understand all these feelings he's kept inside him, bottled up and ready to explode at any given point if you even gave him the time of day.

_**maybe he will** _

_but when i saw you.. when i saw you time just stopped_

maybe it was the suit or the way his hair fell messily, untamed but still looking professional as possible. it didn't matter because in that moment, all that mattered was wooyoung finally feeling something again, something other then pain. maybe it was warmth. the way everything just fell into place after they locked eyes and the man smiled at him. maybe it was the way he had shown interest in wooyoung, like wooyoung was a piece of art that hung on the wall, just so admirable, or maybe he missed having someone to be by his side again.

wooyoung didn't care, this man was someone who finally cared about him again, someone he couldn't let go of. it made his heart ache in a good way. small pieces of wooyoung heart finally being put back together piece by piece, no matter how long it would take.

_**maybe he's wooyoung someone.** _

_i don't know if you felt it, but i sure as hell did_

wooyoung smiles as he was cuddled up in the arms of his lover. he loved how happy he was whenever he was around the taller. as if this person was his, as if this person was just for him. he loved whenever he'd get invited over for sleepovers, which was often since wooyoung always slept in his car, he never complained even so, but it didn't matter, because he'd always end up in the arms of lover, finally feeling safe and wanted.

after awhile wooyoung moved in at the request of san his boyfriend. wooyoung couldn't deny the request, he was already smitten with the man in front of him, and every second together was worth his time. even when wooyoung found out san was a ceo, and ran a famous business, famously known as the hottest and smartest ceo ever. but it didn't matter to wooyoung, wooyoung loved the san he met at a starbucks, the one with no filter and tons of love to give.

_**he loved the man he called home** _

_and the years weren't so bad were they? they led up to this, and it was worth it._

wooyoung watched as san stood at the end of the aisle. he watched as san looked at him with so much love in his eyes, so much fondness and gentleness. san let out a few tears as wooyoung started walking and chuckled as wooyoung finally made it to the end, sending his mother off to sit by his father. both already crying of happiness. he took san's hands and let everything happen, it all flowed so perfectly.

saying their 'i do's', it was perfect, san slipped the ring onto his finger and suddenly everything really fell into place. love, _**this was love**_. he watched as everyone clapped for them, he kissed san eagerly, so much joy in him knowing that this man was going to be his forever, and nothing could change that. nothing could change that this was wooyoung’s someone

_**wooyoungs forever..** _

_but i thank you for letting me go_

maybe his miserable days were worth it. he watched his husband play with their son, who've theyve adopted for almost a year. he watched how gentle san was with the almost five year old, how he was already such an amazing father figure, how it all was perfect for wooyoung. this was the paradise he hoped for, the paradise he thought he would never achieve after his rock bottom.

everyday he would wake up and see his husband, and the small child, and thought this is what he continue going on for, this is why he couldn't give up, because if he had given up, he'd never be sitting there playing trains with san and hyunwoo. he was happy, happy that he has his old friends back in his life and such an amazing family.

_**you are my fate** _

_because without that, my destiny wouldn't have been_

as wooyoung tucks hyunwoo in for the night, he looks at san who was watching from the doorway. he opened his arms and wooyoung went right into them, melting to fit into where he belonged.. _with san._ he heard a content sigh from san and looked up to see san looking at wooyoung with a soft smile. san smiled and kissed the top of wooyoungs head. wooyoung looked back over at hyunwoo and spoke.

 _"this might just be the hour of night, but thank you for saving me.. without you.. this world would be dull.."_ wooyoung’s voice held so much love and emotion. he heard san's breath hitch, the embrace around wooyoung tightening as he answers back in a softest voice wooyoung has ever heard.

_"thank you for being you.."_

**_and when i was so wrapped up in sadness, and ready to give up, you came into my life._ **

**_you waltzed in and made everything okay._**

**_you helped the moon find a companion again._ **

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed, please feel free to leave your thoughts and comments here! you can also find me on twitter (@ellylvrs) don’t be afraid to message me as well! i might write something like this but in san’s pov if this gets enough attention, because san’s is also important! <3
> 
> -holland


End file.
